


Voicemail

by AubrynnMaxwell



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bad day gets better, Can't wait for this day to get better, Damn that man, Stupid phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubrynnMaxwell/pseuds/AubrynnMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets back from being gone. He surprises you after a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

It was the worst day you had in months. You were late for work, soaked from head to toe while you were walking to work... to top it off, forgot your lunch at home. Once you finally got to work, your boss told you he needed you to stay and work late for the third time this week. By this point in the day you were seriously agitated.

The only thing that was helping you through the day is knowing that you get to see Tom when you get home. He had been gone for several weeks on his latest film venture. So the only contact you had with him was the occasional phone call and quick text message. The time difference had been killer.  
It was lunchtime before you had a chance to check your phone. You see that Tom had called and left you a voice mail. Your face beamed with excitement seeing his name appear on the screen. "Hello Darling, I have some terrible news my flight was canceled because of the bloody awful weather here and I may not make it home tonight. I am so sorry love.... I love you so much and look forward to holding you."

Your heart sank as you listened to the voice mail. As hard as you tried to fightback tears as the voice mail ended, they started flooding down your cheeks anyway. In that moment, you realized how lonely without him. 

You tried to distract yourself for the rest of the day but your mind keeps wandering back to him. Taking several moments to glance at the picture that sat on your desk. It was of the two of you at an after party. He was wearing your favorite suit. It was the dark blue one with the waistcoat to match. You loved a man in a waistcoat.

At the end of your shift, you try calling Tom to find out the update on the flight and to see when he would land. There was no answer. You called later, still no answer. You call a third time, still no answer.

As frustrated and worried as you were because you couldn't reach him you still gave up trying for now. He was probably sleeping so he could catch an early morning flight.

Before heading home you still had a few places to stop. When Tom was home, you hurried through the errands. Tonight took extra time getting home knowing he wouldn't be there. By the time you finish your errands and start to head home it was later than you expected.   
Perfect, you can now go home and head to bed and wipe away all of the horrible happenings of the day from your mind. You turn the corner start heading up the stairs. With each step your heart gets heavier. You sigh as you reach the top step because you hated going home to the empty flat. 

The key goes into the lock, you expect the lock to click when you turn the key.

It doesn't. Well that's odd.

"Did I really forget to lock the door before you left the flat this morning?" You think to yourself.

"No, I made sure I locked it." You reassured yourself.

The door creaks open with a little bit of force.

Not sure what you are going to see when it opens, you half expected the place to be ransacked. Everything was in perfect order just as you had left it this morning. You glance around the room. 

Suddenly, you see something out of the corner of your eye. Not something.... someone. On first you couldn't make out anything but their outline. The only thing you could tell is that the person was tall and thin. You blink and looked again. It took a second for your eyes to adjust. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Oh my God, its Tom." You whisper.

Shocked by what you saw, your bags thudded to the ground and you cupped your hand over your mouth, so you wouldn't wake him.  
Your heart skipped about five beats. The only man you ever truly loved was lying there on the sofa where he had fallen asleep with a script on his chest. As he often did after a long night of rehearsals. 

You kick off your shoes and silently tiptoe over to the peacefully sleeping Tom. 

You place your hand on his chest, lean in and whisper, "Wake up sleepy head."He stirs a bit, being slightly startled. His eyes flutter open and he gets the world's biggest smile across his face. 

"Good evening Darling." 

You lean over to kiss him and you feel his fingers intertwine with yours. Your lips meet for the first time in what felt like an eternity. During the first kiss, he guides your hand from his chest to his stomach and lower. The script falls to the floor.

He gets that heart melting, devious smile across his face again. You know what that means and you are on the same page.

You stand up the couch and grab his other hand in yours. He sits up and puts his feet on the ground. With one big gesture, you pull him off the couch and let go of his hands. Immediately, you feel his arms around your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for a long wet, passionate kiss. The kiss you have been waiting for since he left all those weeks ago. You kiss him again, with more intensity this time. Eyes lock, you run your fingers through his curly hair, he smiles.

"Mmmmm...." he mutters

You pull him towards you for the third long passionate kiss. 

As you begin to turn around you feel his hands on your hips guiding you in the direction of the bedroom. At the last second Tom sweeps you off your feet in one gentle movement. You lean in against his chest as he carries you to the bedroom. You feel weightless and safe in his arms. The two of you are in perfect sync as reach your destination. He gently sets you on the floor. You twirl around until you face him. His eyes sparkle as he looks at you. 

One button at a time his shirt opens to reveal his very toned chest. You softly run your fingers from chest to stomach and back up. You bring your second hand up to the collar of his shirt and guide it off. It lands in a pile floor in back of him.

You feel his rough hands tugging at the top of your dress. You raise your arms and it comes off with one graceful motion. It floats gently to the floor. He pulls you into him, you feel his toned body against yours, His long, dexterous fingers make easy work of removing your bra. You smile to yourself because he is really good at it.... it only took one try.

He lays you gently on the bed. He leans in to kiss you. He stops close enough to almost touch your lips with his. He pauses for a moment.

He whispers, "Do you know how much I have missed you dear?"

You respond with, "If its half the amount I missed you, I can imagine."

At this point you don't want to talk anymore, the build up is killing you. You want to make love to him now. You can't possibly wait another second and   
neither can he.

Tom runs his hands over you stops at your breasts. He loves the way they feel in his hands. You love the way his rough hands feel on them. He rubs them in a circular motion with his thumbs until your nipples become hard. Then works his way back down and removes your panties.

He gets up just for a second, to slide off the remaining clothing he is wearing. Then he is back to you.

His naked body pressed up against you. You can feel his weight on top of you. His hands part your legs. He kisses your neck as he slides into you. You smile and let out a gentle moan. In one fluid movement two become one. 

He starts off with slow thrusts at first. 

Gentle moans escape your lips with each thrust. 

A gentle sigh of pleasure escapes his lips

His hips begin to gyrate faster.

The faster he thrusts, the louder you moan. 

You open your legs farther and re-position so he can go deeper inside of you. 

Then he goes deeper into you and fills you completely up.

"Ahhhhh...Ohhhh..." As you feel each movement.

You both roll over so you are on top. He helps guide you with his hands.

After the first few movements you look at him and ask...

"Harder?" 

"H-H-H-Harder Darling" He stammers. His eyes roll back in his head with pleasure.

Your heart continues to race as you ride him as fast as you can. His hands stay on your hips as guiding your hips you gyrate faster.

You slow down for just a second, feeling about ready to completely lose control. You feel the heat of the moment.

D-D-Darling...." escapes his lips.

Several more gentle thrusts and you hit your orgasm. 

"Oh......Ohhhhh God!" You roll your head back as you feel the incredible release.

He groans one more time as you feel him release into you.

You fall over from pure exhaustion. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your head.

He smiles, "I guess I need to be gone more often, if this is the welcome home I am going to get."

You giggle and say, "I'd prefer if you didn't."

As you drift off into dreamland you completely forget about the horrible day you had and remember the wonderful night.


End file.
